Nervous
by Lord Tangent
Summary: It’s better than Xanex…Naruto’s cure for anxiety. Crackish, technically yuri.


Nervous

It's better than Xanex…Naruto's cure for anxiety. Crackish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, there'd be some InoSaku in there.

* * *

Naruto sat down, and ordered a pork ramen. He'd spent his day working on wind training. He was exhausted from his 1600 hours of training. He had almost no physical energy left. His mind, however, was racing from the endorphins that flowed inside his veins. 

He began to wonder why some people in his own age group hated him. The adults had a reason, albeit a stupid one. The children didn't know about the Kyuubi. It could be osmosis from the parents. Or maybe it was him. He began to think. Hard. Then his ramen arrived. He ate it, his mind pre-occupied with eating some food.

Afterwards, when he had paid and left, his mind got back to racing.

Now he thought of Hinata. _Why is she always so quiet? And why does she only faint around me? Hmm…_

He thought of something.

_Maybe she just…no…or? Let's weigh this one. Reasons for…she gave me free ointment, the fainting, the stuttering, the fact that she seems more successful when I'm around. Reasons against…hmm…I really haven't done anything that bothered her._

Wait for it.

_Holy crap Hinata loves me!_ He thought, although it came out as more of a really loud yell. He was only twenty feet away from the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino, who'd almost fallen asleep, was brought to full consciousness by the loud shout. Naruto saw the shop, and reasoned that if Ino was in there, she could help him.

"Hi Ino. I was thinking and…I think Hinata-chan might have a crush on me." The boy said, scratching the back of his head.

"Wow, it took you about eight years. So, do you want help?" she asked him. Among the Konoha 11, she was generally the therapist, and most of them had needed her help at some point.

"…Yes." He sheepishly admitted.

"I'll try to talk to her if I find time. She's not nearly as nervous if she's just talking to another girl." The blonde girl replied.

"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed.

He then made a few hand signs and…**Oiroke no Jutsu!**

Where Naruto stood was a beautiful blonde girl. She had two long pigtails, and she was wearing Naruto's clothes.

"Or…you could do that. Why did you need my help?" she asked, staring at him.

"I could probably use some flowers." Naruto admitted.

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Ino asked, putting on her professional face.

"Mostly physical attraction, a piece of friendship, but there's a tint of love to it all." She said, and the answer sounded like he had it stored in his memory for a while.

"Hmm…I suppose an orange rose would do."

She was given the price, and she happened to have exact change in her frog/wallet. Naruto took the flower, which had been wrapped in a piece of blue tissue paper. She left, and went to her apartment. She placed the flower gently on his table. She took off her jacket, and took a look at her female form in the mirror.

She looked good. The t-shirt she normally wore was now tight, fitting her nicely. The pants were baggier on her though. She noticed red nail polish on her fingers and toes. _I look good…_

She left the apartment, and looked for Hinata-chan. He went to the Hyuuga compound, where he found Neji training with a girl who looked about eight.

"Oh, hi Neji!" she shouted, and waved at the Hyuuga prodigy. She ran up to him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde replied.

"You got a sex change?" Neji inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a henge." He said, undoing the jutsu. "Have you seen Hinata-chan?"

"Oh, she's out with her team. I think they're at the new sushi place." The small girl replied.

"Umm…not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Hanabi Hyuuga. So…what's with the flower?" she asked.

"Umm…nothing." He lied.

"It's for Hinata, isn't it?" she said, breaking the fib in two.

"Yeah. I'll be going now." He said, leaving. On his way out, he made sure to redo his henge so the gatekeeper wouldn't be confused.

She headed down to the culinary district, and went into the sushi bar. Sure enough, Hinata was there with Shino and Kiba. She took an open seat next to Hinata.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

"Not much," Shino replied, as if nothing weird was going on.

Kiba then whispered in his friend's ear, "Dude, she's fucking hot!" Shino nodded.

The waitress came by, and they ordered. Naruto just ordered what Kiba got, seeing as they had similar preferences in food, and he hadn't taken a look at the menu.

"Are you new in town?" Shino asked.

"No, why?" the whiskered girl replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Just asking."

"So, what's you name, cutie?" Kiba asked, leaning in just a bit.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Kiba stared in disbelief. Hinata and Shino just at there.

"Umm…Naruto-kun…why are you a girl?" Hinata asked, with concern.

"May I talk to you…alone?"

"O-ok…" she said, and they got up, and left the restaurant. They went into an alley on the left side of the entrance.

"I noticed you were always really nervous around boys, so I thought if I was a girl I could talk to you." He said.

"It's…it's not permanent, is it?" she asked, with an oddly serious tone in her voice.

"Nope."

"Ok…"

"I got you a flower." The blonde said, holding out the orange rose.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." She said, accepting the flower.

"So…this is awkward…I'll just get to the point." She said, then pinning her to the wall, and began kissing her. Hinata's hand instinctively went and took a gently grip of the blonde girl's butt. The other rested on Naruto's cheek. Naruto's right hand played with the heiress's hair, and his left was on the girl's stomach.

Naruto was a bit surprised by a warm feeling in her pants. It felt good, and she wanted that feeling to get even more intense. Her hand began sliding slowly south, and she had most of her hand in Hinata's pants before she heard her say, "Slow down." into her mouth. She removed her hand, and looked at the girl, confused.

"I d-didn't say stop. N-n-naru-chan, let's c-continue this somew-where else." She said, tripping over her own words.

They ran to Naruto's place, and then as soon as he'd locked the door, they had some good ol' fashioned lesbian sex.

Meanwhile…

Kiba and Shino had gotten bored. They'd saved the sushi the girls had left behind. They'd put it in Shino's fridge. Then Kiba asked, "Dude, you wanna go smoke some of my sister's weed?"

"No, I'm still scarred for life from last time." the bug master replied, cringing.

Flashback!

The last thing he remembered was blazing in Kiba's basement.

How he woke up next to a naked Tsumi, he'll never know.

Nor did he want to.

Flashback End!

At that very moment…

"Oh my…oh my GOD!" Hinata screamed, reaching her third orgasm of the night.

"Ok, Hinata, you got a bit messy down there…let me clean up." Her partner said, removing three fingers from her crevice.

Naruto then placed her mouth on the shy girl's labia, and she began to suck up all the fluids, swallowing them as she went. When it was mostly dry, she stuck her fingers in Hinata's mouth playfully.

"How's that taste?" Naruto asked.

"I've had better." Hinata replied, laughing a little. Naruto then kissed her again. It was much more lusty than their first kiss. He rolled off of her, and they began to snuggle.

"You know I love you, right?" Naruto whispered.

"Of course."

FIN!


End file.
